fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Amy version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Top Cat, having heard of his niece's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Benny reached the throne room as Top Cat paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Top Cat. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Benny. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Kaa." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Top Cat said to Benny, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Benny bowed before Top Cat, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Top Cat collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Amy, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Knuckles and Amy got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Knuckles' chariot. Amy was now wearing a red dress with white lining and red boots with white stripes with her white panties, her matching gloves, her gold ring bracelets, and her red hair band. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to LeFou and Belle. Two of Knuckles' guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Amy looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Knuckles watched Amy and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Amy was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Tails and Charmy jumped out of the water and saw Amy riding with Knuckles. "Has he kissed her yet?" Charmy asked. "Not yet." Kaa whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Tails grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Fievel guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by an animal farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Danny Cat dancing with Minnie Mouse and Choo-Choo dancing with Sawyer Cat. She rushed towards it excitedly. Knuckles was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Knuckles was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Dijon walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Tails! Charmy!" he called, "Any kissing?" Tails shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Dijon was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Amy had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Knuckles bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Knuckles let Amy get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Amy's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Knuckles was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Amy was still excited, Knuckles gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Knuckles pulled himself together, he saw that Amy was still enjoying herself. Happy for Amy, he relaxed and let Amy continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs